O que faço da minha vida sem você?
by kurotsuchijess
Summary: Nemu foi embora da vida de Mayuri há um ano e constrói uma vida nova. Como será que o capitão tem vivido? oneshot - mayuri POV


• _Resumo:_ Nemu finalmente toma uma atitude: ir embora da vida de Mayuri. Mayuri's POV.

* * *

• _Disclaimer:_ Bleach não me pertence, mas se pertencesse teria yaoi o dia todo :P

* * *

• _Obs: _Deixem opiniões por favor :B

* * *

**O QUE FAÇO DA MINHA VIDA SEM VOCÊ?**

_Eu sou um homem fechado.  
O mundo me tornou egoísta e mau.  
E minha poesia é um vicio triste,  
Desesperado e solitário  
Que eu faço tudo por abafar. _

(MARIO QUINTANA)

_– Eu queria acreditar que você pelo menos se importaria um pouco comigo, mas eu sinto que vivi em uma bela ilusão. Desisti de você Mayuri Sama._

_– Não sei o porquê tanta cerimônia, pode ir embora, você não passa de uma inútil..._

Lembro-me como fosse hoje a nossa última conversa. Garota mais boba, nunca a perdoarei por ser tão mal agradecida, infiel e burra. Não posso negar que a vejo freqüentemente, mas tento evitá-la, sabe. Pelo que vejo parece estar feliz, vive sorrindo pelos cantos como uma idiota. Agora ela conversa com todo mundo, o que me faz pensar que francamente não foi esta filha que eu criei. Se não bastasse essa atitude infantil e inferior, ela decidiu ir para um esquadrão que eu simplesmente não suporto: o 11°, aquele maldito Zaraki que por desaforo a aceitou imediatamente. Ele não podia ter feito isso, eu realmente acreditei que ela ficaria sem nenhum esquadrão, mas depois percebi que a disputa dos capitães para tê-la era grande. Admito que fiquei um pouco aborrecido pela atitude dela, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ela já era grande o bastante para fazer o que quiser, e bem capaz que eu imploraria a uma cobaia que ficasse em meu esquadrão.

Hoje faz um ano que Nemu foi embora, francamente, sinto uma paz de espírito porque ela não está aqui, meus olhos não doem mais de ver tanta burrice em uma pessoa só. Meu novo tenente é bastante eficiente, inteligente e cuidadoso, não há pessoa que realize as funções designadas de maneira melhor, mas ele é chato. Não é que ele seja chato, é claro que ele se esforça para me agradar, mas eu nem sinto vontade de xingá-lo, já com a Nemu era diferente, eu a xingava o dia todo, até quando ela estava dormindo.

Neste tempo que Nemu está longe eu não troquei nenhuma palavra com ela e ela nem tentou falar comigo. Eu pensei que ela viria chorando e falando: "Mayuri-Sama deixe-me voltar, eu prometo que serei obediente e etc.", mas nada, pelo que soube ela nem cita meu nome. Soube que também ela está saindo com o terceiro tenente do Zaraki, Ikaku, além de tudo essa garota tem péssimo gosto! A minha vontade era de matar esse sujeito, mas como eu não sou o pai dela, eu não posso fazer nada e nem farei. Se a Nemu está esperando uma reconciliação da minha parte ela se enganou, eu estou bem... muito bem...é sim!

O dia que nós brigamos foi o mais idiota e estranho do mundo, não acredito que ela foi embora por algo tão banal. O fato de ela usar mini-saias sempre chamou atenção de muitos shinigamis necessitados, portanto, provocações eram constantes. Eu sei que ela recebia muitas cantadas, porém jamais havia presenciado alguma, este era um problema dela, portanto não expressava nenhuma opinião sobre isso. Eu sabia que havia feito uma filha linda e encantadora, portanto elogios até que são bem-vindos, afinal estão me elogiando indiretamente.

Mas um dia eu acredito que ela queria que eu demonstrasse ciúmes, e eu não sinto ciúmes por ninguém, não há tempo para sentir essas coisas. Estávamos passando na frente de um bar – é por isso que eu odeio bares – e um shinigami do sétimo esquadrão insultou Nemu, falando que a "pegaria de jeito, que ela era uma gostosa e etc.", no momento eu fiquei um pouco bravo, mas jamais iria defendê-la, afinal eu não tenho ciúmes de ninguém. Porém, Nemu não gostou da minha atitude e me disse um monte de asneiras na frente de todos, confesso que nesse momento eu fiquei um pouco assustado:

– Pai (sim, ela havia dito pai) porque você está olhando tudo isso com indiferença?

– O que você quer que eu faça Nemu?

– Aquele homem me insultou você deveria puni-lo.

– Capaz que eu vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com você Nemu! Eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer, portanto vamos logo, temos uma reunião e eu não quero me atrasar entendeu?

– Mas Mayuri-Sama, você vai me deixar nesta situação na frente de todos? Eu não terei o respeito de ninguém se nem você me protege! Por favor, Mayuri-Sama, não me deixe nesta situação.

– CALE A BOCA NEMU! Eu não tenho tempo para ficar resolvendo assuntos irrelevantes, você já é grande o suficiente, portanto dê você uma lição neste soldado inferior. _Bem capaz que eu me rebaixaria por tão pouco_. Vamos embora Nemu, não me faça perder a paciência!

Acredito que eu forcei as palavras com a Nemu, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Acredito que nesse momento que ela estourou:

– É assim Mayuri-Sama que você me vê? Como alguém que não merece nem ser defendido? Não acredito que você me vê deste jeito, pensei que me protegeria, protegeria o seu sangue.

– Pare de falar tantas besteiras, não estou nem um pouco interessado em seus desabafos, portanto estou indo, se você quiser ficar juntamente com a escória, sinta-se a vontade.

Foi nesse momento que Nemu me abandonou injustamente:

– Eu queria acreditar que você pelo menos se importaria um pouco comigo, mas eu sinto que vivi em uma bela ilusão. _Desisti de você _Mayuri Sama.

– Não sei o porquê tanta cerimônia, pode ir embora, você não passa de uma inútil...

E estamos aqui sem ela, por um ano exatamente, e posso dizer com toda a certeza que ela é indiferente. Não é tão indiferente assim, porque em algumas coisas ela faz falta, como por exemplo, a limpeza do laboratório, aqui agora só tem homens, todos fedidos, relaxados e feios, falta uma mulher para colocar em ordem. Nunca mais eu senti o gosto daqueles maravilhosos biscoitos de toda a tarde que ela preparava, agora eu compro alguns biscoitos prontos, mas não tem muita graça, afinal o divertido mesmo era ver ela os preparando, sempre quebrando alguns copos e pratos. Aliás, eu não acredito que exista menina tão desajeitada como a Nemu: já manchou os meus uniformes, destruiu meu chapéu, quebrou coisas importantes, mas enfim, nenhum experimento é perfeito e ela tinha esse defeito que me deixava maluco.

Nemu também muitas vezes não entendia o que eu falava e isso era engraçado. Eu sempre a xingava, mas agora eu sinto um pouco de falta de xingar alguém. As vezes ela era carinhosa: insistia em me fazer massagens, ajudava nos experimentos em meu corpo, cortava meu cabelo e me dava um estranho beijo de boa noite. Em alguns momentos eu me sentia dependente dela, mas não era para tanto, eu saberia viver sem ela, e agora entendo isso perfeitamente.

Lembro do dia que ela nasceu. Eu fiz de tudo para que ela nascesse no dia do meu aniversário, uma espécie de presente para mim. Nemu cresceu muito forte e resistente, dificilmente morreria, talvez fiz isso para que jamais ficasse sozinho. Mas como toda mulher ela era problemática, eu não sou paciente com mulheres, portanto tentava relevar algumas situações. Nemu também me dava um grande orgulho, por mais que eu nunca tenha comentado isso, ela nasceu linda, bonita e inteligente, eu me sentia feliz por tê-la feito desta maneira e jamais mudaria nada dela. E agora, eu vejo que tudo isso acabou, que ela está lá, feliz como nunca e não está aqui me fazendo alguma pergunta idiota.

Mas tudo bem, quem precisa dela? Até hoje eu nunca mais achei a chave do laboratório que ela perdeu uma vez (tive que fazer outra). Nunca mais tive alguma bureta quebrada e nem um quimono manchado. A vida é muito melhor sem a Nemu, é isso aí, agora eu sou livre, não preciso de uma menina pentelha do meu lado, posso ir até no bar sem dar satisfações a ela... Ninguém precisa da Nemu, ela sempre foi chata e inútil, mas agora o Zaraki gosta dela, o Ikaku fica com ela, o Renji fala com ela, até aquele Kurosaki Ichigo conversa com ela. MAS A MIM ELA NÃO TEM, e ela deve chorar toda a noite por isso, porque sente a minha falta, sente vontade de voltar para a sua verdadeira casa. Eu a conheço de verdade, por isso eu sei que ela sofre, e ela sabe que eu não sofro, afinal eu sou Kurotsuchi Mayuri, o inabalável sempre... Isso mesmo, eu não preciso de ninguém, eu estou feliz sim obrigado!

• ──────────────────────── •

Droga, mil vezes droga! A quem eu realmente tento enganar? Aquela pentelha faz falta e eu penso nela todos os dias. Eu tenho raiva de admitir isso, mas eu amo a Nemu. tá, pode ser papo de retardado, mas agora já é tarde demais, ela foi embora, jamais voltará, e eu nem pude dizer que eu tenho um grande carinho por ela. Às vezes eu fico abismado com a minha falta de inteligência momentânea, eu fui idiota, deveria ter a defendido, ela precisava de alguém que se importasse, mas foi bom para ela, agora ela tem uma legião de idiotas a sua disposição, inclusive um namorado feioso. Eu não deveria ter prendido a Nemu tanto, percebi que fiz tudo errado como pai, bati nela, briguei com ela e sempre me fiz de indiferente, mas a verdade é que ela é a única pessoa que me conhece de verdade, ela conhece todos os meus gostos, vontades e opiniões, sabe da minha história e sabe que eu não sou de ferro. Acho que depois que tudo aconteceu ela pensa que eu na verdade sou de ferro.

• ──────────────────────── •

Não consigo dormir! Merda, não sei o porquê. Vou dar uma volta pelo laboratório, observar alguns experimentos, vai ser melhor. Será que aquele feto de hollow cresceu um pouco?

Chegando ao laboratório, percebi que a porta estava aberta. Fiquei assustado pensando que alguém havia o invadido, mas tudo estava aparentemente calmo. Acendi as luzes e comecei a gritar. De repente levei um susto: lá estava ela com a chave na mão observando o laboratório naquela escuridão. Era Nemu, diferente do costume, com os longos cabelos soltos e me olhando com um belo sorriso:

– Pai, eu sonhei com este dia que te encontraria em uma bela noite que você não conseguiria dormir. Na verdade eu fazia isso todas as noites, pois eu sei que você sofre de insônia.

Não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação, apenas fiquei a olhando, após uns segundos fui a sua direção e apertei seu pescoço com raiva, mas depois a abracei com bastante força, para que ela não desgrudasse de mim.

– Me perdoe minha filha (eu havia dito aquilo?), volte para a sua casa, aqui é seu lugar.

– Mayuri-Sama, permite que eu lhe diga uma coisa?

– Diga...

– Senti sua falta, amo você...

– Eu também... a-a-mo-mo você Nemu. (falei tudo tão rapidamente que acredito que ela não havia entendido).

Não sei se Nemu realmente entendeu o que eu disse, só sei que ela está aqui novamente. Brigo com ela como sempre, a xingo e a irrito, mas sempre sinto um alivio dela estar aqui, para não perde-la até aceitei o seu insuportável namoro. Toda vez que a xingo penso que finalmente ela está aqui em casa e que eu vou poder xingá-la o dia todo. Ela sabe que não posso oferecer mais que isso, mas ela sabe também que é mais do que suficiente. Sabe Nemu, eu nunca te direi isso, mas eu fico muito feliz que você não desistiu de mim, porque eu, lá no fundo, mas bem no fundo deste meu presunçoso orgulho _eu jamais desisti de você_, _jamais_...


End file.
